


Tea and Biscuits

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft turns up at Mrs. Hudson's flat, a tin of biscuits in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Also for Sarah who also asked for Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson being 'bros' this is what happened instead.

Mycroft had been shocked to have both Sherlock and John snap at him for losing his temper at Mrs. Hudson. If he was honest it had made him feel just the tiniest bit guilty, which is of course the only reason he had apologized. He actually quite liked Mrs. Hudson and she did wonders with taking care of his brother.

The next time his brother and the doctor were out on a case he’d turned up at the flat, a tin of biscuits in hand. “I truly am sorry for snapping at you,” he’d murmured his eyes turned down. She’d hushed him and waved him inside, insisting he sit and stay for tea. He really couldn’t say no to the rich warm brew she’d often bring up for Sherlock and John. 

He had felt oddly at ease in her flat, it had a much homier feel to it than his brothers. He found himself glancing around as she busied herself with the kettle, eyes landing on family photographs and nick-knacks that decorated the sitting room. When she returned he’d apologized once more and she’d just shook her head and laughed.

“Nonsense, if I took offense each time one of you boys said something where would I be?” and that was the start of them meeting each week for tea and biscuits.


End file.
